ReimBreak Oneshots
by PandoraShinigami
Summary: A collection of oneshots all about ReimBreak. The genres will vary and other characters will feature. Rated T for safety (no intention of putting smut here)
1. Ghosts

Reim was awoken by the loud crash that reverberated throughout the house, causing his bed to shake. It was a little past midnight and the moon, though high gave off little light. He frowned and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. The only person who could make this much noise at this time of the night. Xerxes Break. Reim scowled and strode out into the corridor.

"He's probably managed to fall out of bed, what a moron," he muttered to himself as he approached Break's door. It was slightly ajar. Was someone already in there with him? Feeling slightly put off he carefully opened the door and peered inside. The desk has been knocked over and paper scattered across the floor but more importantly the bed was empty. Reim frowned and checked the closet, knowing how his friend liked to hide. Nothing, Break had disappeared.

Walking back into the corridor, Reim looked for any clues to where he might have gone. The air seemed to have got thicker, the shadows darker. The house was silent except for his own heavy breathing. He realised he had a choice, go back to bed and forget about it all or search for Break. However comforting the bed seemed, his worry got the best of him. He hurried back to his room and lit a candle, if he was going to be walking around he didn't wish to be in the dark. Only Break knew how he hated dark places and now he was looking for said friend in the dark.

"How ironic," he murmured as he began to walk towards the large central staircase. He decided the balcony was a good place to start. He walked into the large parlour and straight over to the large French windows. They were locked unsurprisingly and Break wasn't to be seen. Reim turned and looked at the painting above the fireplace. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The people in the painting seemed to be watching his every move. A thin layer of sweat gathered on his forehead. The shadows moved and twisted around the candle flame, threatening to swallow him up.

"It's just your imagination. Nothing more," he muttered under his breath, eyes looking quickly around the room. Suddenly he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He gasped and ran after it down the spiralling staircase.

"Xerxes wait!" He cried. He realised too late that there was something wrong. His foot hit whatever large object was obstructing the stairs and he went flying down the rest on his stomach.

The world was black. The candle had gone out leaving Reim engulfed in an icy darkness. Still lying on his stomach, he carefully searched for his glasses, not that they helped much.

"Xerxes?" he asked struggling to keep his voice from shaking. He slowly got to his feet. He looked around the large entrance hall as best he could. He knew this place well, it wasn't like it was any different.

"Except it's dark and too quiet," he thought, adjusting his glasses. Running footsteps. Running towards him. Reim braced himself for whatever was going to run into the room. It was a person, charging full pelt. They ran right through to the dining room and the doors creaked shut. It had been a man in white. Reim scowled realising that Xerxes was playing a game with him. He strode over to the dining room doors and threw them open.

"Alright Xerx, very funny" he yelled "but just give up, I know your here,". Everything was silent. Reim scowled at the empty room. He heard a slight chuckle from the cabinet at the other end of the room. He grinned.

"Your game is up, Xerx!" He smirked leaning towards the cabinet to open it. Before he could even touch the handle the doors flew open. A small form leapt at him. He let out a shriek and jumped backwards landing on his backside. Then the laughter began. Multiple people were laughing and Reim was stuck in the middle. He squinted at the person who had jumped at him, trying to clear the haze from his view. Blonde hair. He frowned realising who it was.

"O-Oz-kun?" He stuttered. Oz grinned at him.

"My, my, looks like Reim-kun is in a spot of bother," said an all too familiar voice from behind him. Reim spun round only to find Break's face inches from his. He staggered backwards, eyes wide. He noticed Gil and Alice coming out from behind the doors. They has obviously been responsible for the door closing by itself. And Gil was dressed in white, he was the running figure who had kept eluding him. He had been set up.

"That was fun, we should do this more often," Oz laughed. Reim was shaking now, not with fright but with anger.

"All of you mock me with your idiotic games. Go! I need to talk with Break who I know put you up to this!" He seethed. Oz, Alice and Gil all made a hasty exit, glad that they weren't going to bear the brunt of Reims rage. Xerxes watched them leave a small smirk on his face.

"Xerxes you complete idiot! I can't believe you, you-" he was cut off by Xerxes.

"That I made a plan to scare you. What is there not to believe?" He asked, smiling. Reim hit him on the head.

"For a start, You exploited the fact that I told you I don't like the dark," he yelled "then you make me worry even more by disappearing. I thought something had happened,". The rage was slowly draining away being replaced by a mix of relief and sleepiness. Xerxes gently placed his hands on Reim's shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry..." He trailed off, thinking, before finishing "but it was worth it. For your reaction,". Reim didn't reply, he just took a deep breath. The smaller man carefully wrapped his hands around Reim's neck. Going on his tip toes, he pressed his lips against Reim's. Reim melted into the kiss, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. When they pulled apart Xerxes grinned.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You've had a stressful night, you should sleep too," Xerxes said before disappearing out the door. Reim stood there stunned, trying to form words. Then he realised, he was alone. In the dark. Again.

"Xerxes you sly bastard!" He yelled following him out the doors. He ran up the stairs making sure that the block had been removed. He had to move fast so he didn't notice the dark as much. He charged down the corridor towards his room. Bam! He went straight into someone.

"Ne Reim-kun, it's rude to run in the corridor," Xerxes said. Reim straightened up and nodded slightly, blushing. He should be the one telling Xerxes such things, not the other way round. He released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Suddenly Xerxes was gripping his arm tightly and dragging him into his room.

"X-Xerx, I'm okay. I'll just go to bed again now," he spluttered as he was dragged to the bed. Hands pulled him under the sheets and Xerxes gently nuzzled against the taller mans neck. Reim relaxed slightly. His fingers gently ran through white hair.

"Ne Reim-kun, doesn't this feel better?" Xerxes asked sleepily. Reim gently kissed Xerx's head and pulled him closer. Xerxes hummed appreciatively and slowly a Reim found himself drifting off.

"Yes, this does feel right,".


	2. Madness

Darkness enshrouded his vision. He could faintly feel an ache in his head but more prominent was the bile rising in his throat. This isn't what should be happening. Everything had been fine earlier. Now he was alone in the dark in a place he did not know. Then he was gone again.

Reim heard the all too familiar creak of his wardrobe doors and knew who was approaching his bed. Without his glasses and in the dark, all he could see was a blurred white shape slipping into the bed next to him. He smiled lightly, reaching out to run his fingers through the other mans fluffy white hair to which he replied by a small hum of contentment. Satisfied that he was not dying Reim relaxed and shut his eyes.

"Ne Reim-kun, do you think that taller plants are happier than the smaller plants because they can get more sunlight?" Xerxes mumbled, sleepily. Reim pulled the smaller man closer and replied quietly.

"In the end, plants get the sunlight needed so height isn't a problem. Even though the smaller plants might be blocked the taller plants also have problems, so it all evens out,". Xerxes's random questions weren't uncommon, he used them to help distract himself from ever present nightmares. Therefore, Reim was used to having to make up answers to these wacky questions.

With Xerx finally resting peacefully against his chest, Reim felt himself drift off.

A loud crash awoke him. Reim's eyes flew open and he was shocked to see his desk was overturned. Next to him Xerxes was writhing about clutching his hands to his missing left eye. Reim still felt lethargic and the room hadn't stopped spinning.

"Xerx, wake up Xerx," he shook his friend but he couldn't wake him. His screams filled the room, causing Reim to attempt to get up and get him water. As soon as Reim's bare feet hit the floor it seemed to crumble away beneath. him. He gave a final cry as Xerxes's screams and his vision faded to nothing.

Darkness enshrouded his vision. He could faintly feel an ache in his head but more prominent was the bile rising in his throat. This isn't what should be happening. Everything had been fine earlier. Now he was alone in the dark in a place he did not know. Xerxes pushed himself up slightly. The fact he couldn't see anything wasn't completely shocking after all he was losing his remaining sight pretty quickly. Last he could remember, he was in bed with Reim. Now that warmth was long gone along with his friend.

Slowly getting to his feet, Xerxes felt for a wall or something to follow. Nothing. He felt a light sheen of sweat forming on his brow. He began to walk forward with small, deliberate steps which would have looked ridiculous to any onlookers but Xerxes knew he was alone (or so he thought. Not being able to see he didn't really know). He walked at least 20 paces without being able to feel anything.

"Bloody boring room," he muttered to himself to try and lighten his mood. Suddenly there was nothing under his foot and he found himself falling forward. With a cry he splashed into water. He couldn't feel a bottom and felt himself being pulled under. It only took him to slightly open his mouth to realise what he was drowning in wasn't water. The metallic taste could be nothing but blood. He reached wildly above the surface to try and find the floor he had fallen from. His fingers, slick with blood, scrabbled at the stone floor looking for purchase. It was no good. He was going to drown. Barely managing to keep himself above the surface, he lunged again. This time he dug his nails into the floor as best he could. He pulled until he could hear his nails snapping. Thankfully it was enough and he made it back to where he started. Coughing and gasping he decided it was best to stay still and wait for something to happen.

Reim awoke sprawled out on a cold stone floor. His head felt like it was splitting. He sat up and strained his eyes to examine the room he was in. Unfortunately he didn't have his glasses and it was dark so there wasn't much to see. He began to crawl on all fours. He searched without luck for anything, an item on the ground or even a wall. Slowly his sight became slightly clearer.

He remembered a weird nightmare he had had which seemed so real but couldn't be. This was just another of Xerx's crazy jokes. Sure enough, footsteps sounded.

"Looks like Reim-kun is in a spot of bother," Xerx laughed at Reim on all fours. Reim smiled fondly at the laugh of his friend. But it wasn't Xerxes. Towering over him was a large man. His eyes seemed to be bleeding horribly. Reim felt nerves blossom in the pit of his stomach.

"H-Hello, I'm slightly lost," he said his voice coming out much higher pitched than he expected. The man just grunted and raised a large bat. Reim's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but it did nothing to impede the swinging of the bat.

Xerxes was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of slightly uneven footsteps. There was something else, accompanying the footsteps. Something was being dragged! Xerxes carefully got to his feet and moved towards the source of the sounds. The coppery taste of blood heavily lingered in his mouth and a strong scent of blood surrounded him. He could only imagine what he looked like, staggering about covered in blood. The footsteps got closer and he knew that whoever it was could probably see him now. He sent his best grin in that direction.

"Hello! I appear to be lost and unfortunately I don't know where I am. Could you help me find an exit?" He asked. He heard a grunt and whatever was being dragged was dropped. He approached whoever it was slowly, smiling all the while. Unfortunately the scent of blood covered even the most foul stench of decomposing leaving Xerxes unaware of the nature of the person he was approaching.

"Xerx! Stop!" Came a strangled cry from nearby. Xerxes faltered, that voice.

"Reim-kun?" He asked wearily. Was it real? Hearing a slightly pained huff confirmed that it was his friend.

"Yes it me. But Xerx please run, the man will hurt you," Reim stuttered. Xerxes suddenly became aware of 'the man' coming towards him. He hastily retreated a few steps but he didn't run. He didn't wish to abandon his friend, especially after they had just met. He tried to sidestep around and reach where Reim was. Unfortunately his feet managed to get tangled as they usually managed to do in the worst moments. He fell, swearing. Aware of the presence towering above him, he flinched away.

"- lost and unfortunately I don't know where I am. Could you help me find an exit?".

The familiar voice brought Reim to his senses. His vision returned slowly and he felt his head aching for the second time in however long he had been here. That voice though, it anchored him in the reality. Xerxes was alive and he was walking towards the big man that had knocked him out. Reim's eyes widened as he realised the situation. He mentally cursed himself for taking so long. He pushed himself into a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"Xerx! Stop!" He cried as loud as he could manage with such a dry throat that felt like someone had rubbed it with a cheese grater. He saw his friend falter at the sound of his voice. He tried to stand but dizziness meant he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Reim-kun?" Xerxes asked, tilting his head slightly in Reim's direction. Reim huffed mostly in pain but also because Xerx was an idiot. Did he not trust him?

"Yes it's me. But Xerx please run, the man will hurt you," Reim said through gritted teeth. Now that he was getting a slightly better view of the man, he could easily see that his skin was horribly discoloured and that it was oozing out various fluids in places. He was still brandishing a cricket bat which was already splattered with blood. Probably his. Xerxes seemed to be trying to take heed of his advice but Reim could only watch in horror as Xerxes fell to the side. Reim desperately pushed himself up and ran blindly at the tall man. He could see the bat being raised. He had to stop it. He had to.

He didn't make it.

It only took one look for Reim to realise Xerxes was dead. The pool of stark red blood spreading around his head like a halo. His one wine red eye staring up, the cheeky glint was gone. The bat was brought down more but Reim had stopped dead, he no longer cared. With every hit Xerxes's face became more and more unrecognisable and the amount of blood increased. Reim wanted to run and push that man away and have Xerxes smile up at him. He wanted to stop the bat being swung down relentlessly. He wanted to scold Xerxes for not getting out of the way quick enough. But instead he just stood and watched his best friend become a slab of meat.

Slowly, he sunk to his knees and wept. Loud sobs wracked his body but failed to mask the sound of the bat's swings. All he wanted was the man to come and finish him off as well. Why hadn't he killed him earlier? And Reim was angry. So, so angry with the fact that he was still alive. That his friend had been killed by something other than his own stupidity, like Reim always imagined he would. Angry that he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye properly. And he screamed. Screamed until he could no longer breathe. Until his throat was numb. Until everything went black.

Upon waking, Reim couldn't understand or even begin to face what had happened. Lying next to him was Xerxes, dyed red. The man was nowhere. Groaning, Reim sat up and realised he was holding something. He looked down and felt sick. The bloody cricket bat was clutched in his right hand. His head spun. The man wasn't real, he had never existed. Seeing his blood splattered clothes, Reim understood. And he remembered. He remembered taking the bat and smashing it against Xerx's head, smash until there was nothing left. He smiled down at his best friend.

"You'll feel better now Xerx. I promise,".


End file.
